


IRL Privileges

by dai_naning



Series: Omi-san + Kitsune-san [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's just fluff guys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dai_naning/pseuds/dai_naning
Summary: Sakusa finds that there are many pros of dating Miya Atsumu. Miya Atsumu finds that he doesn’t mind giving Sakusa the privileges when he’s reaping the benefits anyway.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Omi-san + Kitsune-san [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931125
Comments: 23
Kudos: 518





	IRL Privileges

**1\. Anatomy Reference**

Atsumu dealt with a sulky Sakusa since last night. When Sakusa lets him in to his apartment so they can watch the new season of a highly anticipated anime together, Atsumu unknowingly takes the bait. He should have known better when Sakusa lets him eat the cake on the couch.

Now he’s stuck mid-action while Sakusa lounges on the other side of the couch, knees pulled up as a make-shift table for his iPad.

“Omi-kun, can I move now?” Atsumu asks as he tries to keep his hand still. It’s been fifteen minutes since he’s lifted his fork to eat the cake he stole from Osamu and Suna’s apartment yesterday.

Sakusa does not look up from his iPad, hands flicking to the side of the screen every once in a while. He’s been constantly deleting whatever he drew. Atsumu has spent enough time to know which side the delete button is located.

“You’ve been deletin’ anything ya drew!” Atsumu complains. “Omi, can I just eat now? Look, the cake’s about to fall off the fork.”

“You agreed to this.”

“I agreed to makin’ it up to you for forgettin’ to restock the cleaning wipes not… this. Whatever this is.”

“This is what I want so shut it.”

Atsumu sighs. “Omi-kun yer so prickly. It’s just my hand anyway why are ya so interested in it?”

Sakusa’s stylus pauses. “Have you ever looked at your hands?”

“I mean, I  _ am  _ a setter of course I have, Omi-kun.” 

“Your hands are graceful,” Sakusa puts down the stylus as he leans in to grab Atsumu’s hands with his own. He takes the fork and plate from Atsumu to put them on the coffee table. Atsumu blinks as Sakusa runs a finger down the palm and goes up to play with the fingers. “I’ve never thought of you having the distinctive quality of being graceful until I started paying close attention to your hands.”

“Just say ya like usin’ me as a substitute to the wooden reference doll no need for flattery, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says wryly.

“That too I guess, but your hands really are fascinating,” Sakusa says as he lets Atsumu’s hand rest on his own.

“Cooler than yours?” Atsumu asks, amused.

“You have this specific way of holding things or letting your hands at rest. They’re always positioned curved or spread apart slightly in a way that reminds me of the figures I used as references before.” He inclines his head. “Have you never noticed it?”

“Can’t say I have Omi-kun. No one even told me that until you. Wait, just how much did ya look at me for you to notice this?” Atsumu gasps theatrically and puts a hand over his chest. “Aw, Omi-kun. Do ya love watching me so much?”   
  


“I do,” comes Sakusa’s blunt answer.

It was expected but it still renders Atsumu shocked to hear such honesty. He gapes at Sakusa who grabs the fork and presses it to his hands. Sakusa crawls back to the end of the couch and picks up the iPad once again.

“Hold the fork again.”

“What! Omi-kun ya trickster!” Atsumu whines but does what he is told.

Sakusa’s lips pull to a slight smile. “I never said I was done.”

Atsumu pouts and rests his chin on a hand. “Man, I think I spoiled ya too much.”

“You like doing it anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah I do. Damn you, Omi-kun.”

Atsumu watches as Sakusa’s smile widens to one of his favorite ones. He holds the fork until Sakusa flips the iPad to show him the drawing with a kiss to his cheeks as a reward.

* * *

**2\. Alarm Clock**

“We talked about this,” Atsumu says as he stares down Sakusa for the remote. “No more than four episodes a day, Omi-kun.”

“But don’t you want to know what happens next?” Sakusa insists as he tries to pull the remote to him. Atsumu’s firm hold does not waver. “We’re literally at the climax of the story!”

The TV is asking them if they want to continue watching. The selection bar is currently on the YES. Sakusa just needs one more press of the button to  _ win _ .

Atsumu stares at him, unimpressed. “Yer grouchy whenever ya don’t get yer full nine hours and we wake up at four tomorrow. Yer not winning this one, Omi-kun.”

“I let you write your full paragraph last night even though you were past your iPhone bedtime,” Sakusa says. “Let me have this one.”

“Omi-kun, that’s what ya said last week.” Sakusa does not pout but it’s close. Atsumu looks at Sakusa’s defiant stare and sighs. “Fine. See the screen? It says thirty seconds before it cancels the show. If ya get the remote from me-” Atsumu snatches the remote to himself when Sakusa’s fingers loosen “-in ten seconds, we’re watchin’ one more episode.”

“One,” Sakusa narrows his eyes.

“Two,” Atsumu slowly stands up.

“Three!” Sakusa dives forward only to get a pillow on the back of his head. Atsumu pushes him down to the couch with heavy knees digging to his back. He tries to lift himself up but it seems Atsumu’s thighs aren’t just for show. 

Sakusa struggles as Atsumu slowly counts down to one. Whenever he tries to set himself free, Atsumu applies more pressure with his knees. When Atsumu reaches one, Sakusa flops down to the couch in defeat. He buries his face on his arms as Atsumu gets off.

“Sorry to tell ya Omi-kun, I grew up fightin’ ‘Samu for the remote,” Atsumu says smugly. Sakusa shoots him a dirty look. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. Ya lost fair and square.”

Sakusa sits up, lips pulled to a grimace. “I get you fighting Osamu for the remote but that doesn’t explain why you were so heavy.”

Atsumu winks as he clicks the TV off. “Meh, it’s ‘cause I’ve been putting in more emphasis on my thighs. Ya know, ‘cause of the underhand sets.” He leans down to press a soft kiss on the crown of Sakusa’s head. “Go take yer bath first, Omi-kun. I’ll clean up.”

“Are you sleeping here tonight?” Sakusa asks as he arranges the pillows on the couch.

“Why? Ya don’t want me to?” Atsumu looks over a shoulder with a brow raised. “I’ll go home if ya want.”

“No, you can stay. Just make sure to take a bath.”

“Omi, even if ya don’t ask me I’ll  _ always  _ ask to shower here.”

Sakusa points at him accusingly as he walks to the bathroom. “You really are just here for the electric shower.”

Atsumu’s answering laugh can be heard through the door.

The next day, Sakusa wakes up to Atsumu gently shaking him awake. In his hand is a cup of chamomile tea because coffee reminds Sakusa of all-nighters pulled during college. Sakusa doesn’t even hesitate to put the cup down on the bedside table before pulling Atsumu down for a kiss.

(And to sneak fifteen more minutes of sleep).

* * *

**3\. Hugs**

Sakusa gets cold easily. Ever since he was young he hates when winter comes. He likes wearing layers but with how cold Tokyo can be he feels like he’s going to suffocate. It didn’t help that his mother liked to dress him up. According to her, layers are fashionable.

Atsumu on the other hand runs hot. He’s like a lit furnace with how warm he is. Whenever the day is cold, Sakusa pulls all the blankets out and drags Atsumu with him. Sakusa tries to hog all the warmth from him by never letting go. Atsumu indulges him as they laze around to watch a new season of their current favorite anime.

Sometimes, Sakusa would wrap his hands around Atsumu’s waist. The floorboards under him are cold even through the slippers. Sakusa likes the mornings when Atsumu is there to hug. The warmth he gives Sakusa can cancel out all the colds.

It’s a blessing Atsumu likes to hug too. Sakusa would lean against Atsumu’s chest on the couch as he draws. Atsumu’s hands would be wrapped around his waist and his chin would dig a little on Sakusa’s shoulder. But Sakusa likes it. It means more warmth from Atsumu.

“What kind of flower is that?” Atsumu asks next to his ear.

Sakusa squints down at his iPad. “I don’t remember. I just looked up a random flower for reference.”

“Ya know, you drew these flowers once on a fanart for me,” Atsumu says as he watches the stylus draw another line. “They were called rhododendron. Ya drew them on the CEO and I was like, ‘why would Omi-san draw pretty flowers on this trash?’ So I looked them up and turns out it means beware or somethin’. That’s when I thought, ‘wow this guy is smart’.”

The stylus pauses. “That’s what made you interested in me?”

Atsumu hums. “I guess? I paid closer attention to yer other fanarts when I realized ya like putting in lots of symbolism. It was really cool. It was like a puzzle.”

Sakusa turns his head to Atsumu. “My new puzzle came in today. Wanna do them together?”

“Ah, I’m too tired to use my brain today Omi-kun,” Atsumu says apologetically. “Sorry.”

Sakusa shrugs. “Just sit next to me then. You can just hand me the pieces.”

Atsumu does better. He hugs Sakusa from behind as Sakusa solve a one thousand piece puzzle on the coffee table. Sakusa lets Atsumu doze on his back. Gon and Killua stare down at the pieces excitedly.

* * *

**4\. Kisses**

Atsumu has more dating experience than Sakusa. This is partly because he was popular back in high school and also because Sakusa used to think kisses carried the plague. When Sakusa told Atsumu he had never been in a relationship before, Atsumu looks at him confused.

“Why’s that matter?” Atsumu asks. “It doesn’t change we’re dating now, Omi-kun.”

But Atsumu takes consideration. He doesn’t push for physical affection like Sakusa expected him to. Atsumu waits for Sakusa to initiate contact before seeing until where the limits are. Sakusa does not dislike contact; he just prefers it to be from familiar people. He makes this clear to Atsumu who thankfully took the hint.

Atsumu starts out with pats on the back. Next was hand holding. Then Sakusa’s favorite warm hugs. Finally, it was the kisses.

Sakusa receives many kinds of kisses from Atsumu. A ‘good morning’ kiss (on the forehead if on the bed, on the cheeks otherwise). A ‘thank you’ kiss on his cheeks whenever he passes him something. A kiss to the back of his neck whenever he leans against Atsumu’s chest. Sometimes it’s a kiss on his wrist whenever he’s the one who hugs Atsumu from behind. Sometimes it’s a kiss while they’re passing past each other.

Whenever they fight, Atsumu doesn’t kiss him. Atsumu goes back to his apartment and doesn’t spend the night. Sakusa does not wake up to a forehead kiss. His mood takes a deep plunge early in the morning. Atsumu’s only kiss is by a kiss on his fingers before pressing it to the moles on his forehead.

Motoya makes fun of him for  _ showing symptoms of withdrawal _ . Maybe it’s because Atsumu does spoil him with kisses that Sakusa slowly got too used to them. So now he’s the one that’s kissing Atsumu first.

Sakusa presses a soft kiss to the crown of Atsumu’s head in the mornings (because he can and because he likes reminding Atsumu he’s taller). Whenever Atsumu makes him something he kisses him on the cheeks as thanks. Sometimes Atsumu’s wrists hurt from typing so much so he plants a kiss there after a massage. His favorite kiss is on Atsumu’s lips.

He realized it late but Atsumu never kisses on the lip. Atsumu must have been waiting for him first. When they made up after the fight, he pulls Atsumu close and just kisses him deeply.

The hooting MSBY Black Jackals receive a middle finger as Sakusa dips Atsumu down to kiss him deeper.

  
  


* * *

**5\. Early Updates to the Fic**

_ Please put in your password _ .

Sakusa stares at the window on the laptop. Is it even possible to put a password on a word document?

“Omi-Omi, ya lookin’ for somethin’?” Atsumu asks from the doorway, smug. He receives a wide-eyed look in response. “Didn’t expect that huh?”

“Is- Did you put a password?”

Atsumu nods, self-satisfied. “I did.”

This is betrayal. “Why?”

“‘Cause I know you’d try to read it before anyone again.” He clicks exit on the tab. “Sorry Omi-kun, it’s for yer own good.”

“How is it for my own good?” Sakusa demands.

Atsumu messes Sakusa’s hair much to his infuriation. “You’d keep hoverin’ over my shoulder. And yer makin’ my readers too jealous.”

“Let them be jealous.”

“The update is in two days, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says, walking out of the room. “Just wait until then.”

If there is one thing Sakusa has in plenty, it’s the desire to finish tasks as quickly as possible. It’s evident in the way he finishes his commissions a day before the deadline. It’s clear with how fast his puzzles get completed.

Atsumu told the wrong person to wait.

Sakusa tries bribing Atsumu with food first. Amused, Atsumu reminds him that his brother owns an onigiri store and he gets free food as an investor. Next, it’s with the threat of kisses. He’s reminded of the last time Atsumu doesn’t kiss him for a day and how grumpy he was. Sakusa tries again with money. Wryly, Atsumu reminds him they’re on the same payroll.

He tries more methods but everything fails. A call from Osamu proves fruitless as Atsumu’s twin tells him he can’t help. As surprising as it is, Atsumu is patient when it comes to things outside of volleyball.

By the time they get ready for bed, Sakusa is out of ideas.

Defeated, Sakusa turns to Atsumu. “What do you want?”

Atsumu closes his eyes. “Nothin’ Omi-kun. Go to sleep.”

Sakusa stays silent for a few minutes before trying again. “What is it? Surely, there must be something that you want.”

“Omi-kun, the update is in two days,” Atsumu says without opening his eyes. “Ya can wait for two days.”

“But. It’s there.”

“Mhmhm.”

“And you can just… let me read it.”

Atsumu pulls the blanket up to blindly cover Sakusa’s face. “Good night, Omi-kun.”

The next day is another day of attempt. He fails every time but he doesn’t stop. Sakusa bugs Atsumu about the update from the moment they wake up to the moment they go to bed. Atsumu remains unmoving at his attempts. 

Finally, the day of the update. Sakusa eagerly waits for Atsumu to upload the new chapter before Atsumu reminds him the updates are at night. Practice is spent glaring at Atsumu who grins back at him cheekily.

When they get home, Sakusa admits defeat. After a shower, he flops down to the couch and leans on Atsumu. Atsumu taps something on his iPad before handing it to him. Confused, Sakusa looks down on a word document.

“I never said ya can’t read it before anyone else, Omi,” Atsumu says, leaning back. “I just told ya to wait for two days.”

Sakusa gasps excitedly before quickly settling against Atsumu. They read the new chapter together as Sakusa comments. Atsumu only hums and nods in consideration when he points out some grammatical errors.

Sakusa gleefully lets the readers know he read it first. Atsumu shakes his head at his pettiness.

* * *

**+1 Understanding**

Some days, Sakusa just wants to be alone. There are days when he just wants to drift through the day. The weighted blanket gets pulled out of the closet. His playlist switches to the almost silent ones. Somehow, the well-lit apartment becomes a bit dark.

On days like these, he switches the Nendroids faces to the passive ones. Atsumu would take one look at them before quietly leaving. Sakusa would receive a message from him as he goes to Osamu and Suna’s apartment.  _ To bother them _ is what Atsumu says. 

Sakusa likes the pictures Atsumu sends him. Osamu holding Suna in a headlock. The popcorn flying from everyone’s bowl as they watch a horror movie. The delicious looking lunch Osamu makes for them. Suna drooling on the couch. 

His favorites are when Osamu steals the phone. Atsumu mid-bite to his fatty tuna onigiri. Atsumu getting a pillow to his face. Atsumu laughing hysterically at a blurry Suna who most likely tripped. Atsumu smiling softly as he holds Suna’s rescue orange tabby, Fuku.

A smiling Nendroid is only Sakusa’s reply to the onslaught of pictures.

Atsumu comes home with ochazuke from Osamu. Sakusa eats as Atsumu boils them some tea. They watch the new episode of their current favorite anime on the couch. Sakusa leaning on Atsumu’s chest. Atsumu’s arms wrapped around his waist. On the coffee table, Killua and Gon eat with wide smiles. 

Sakusa tilts Atsumu’s head down to kiss him on the lips. Grateful; happy. “Thank you.”

“Yer welcome Omi,” Atsumu says, running a hand through Sakusa’s curls. “Love ya.”

Content, Sakusa turns back to the TV. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say but that just I like fluff (* ^ ω ^)


End file.
